


snow & love

by wongweed



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongweed/pseuds/wongweed
Summary: Mark wonders whether calling your new friend over home for Christmas is a friend thing or more.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	snow & love

Mark and Lucas would have never met if not for the mass media club scourging the campus for a male muse for the photography section. The president of the club Johnny Suh, a final year in mass communication, had specified what he wanted —more like who he wanted and had already found his so-called muse but lacked the agreeable mean to lure the muse in. 

Somehow, Mark, a first-year majoring in English Literature and also happened to be Johnny’s junior since middle school, was given the task.

“What makes you think that Lucas will agree if I ask?” Mark pursed his lips, his hands resting on his tilted hips.

“I have finished my internship at A newspaper, one of the biggest publishing houses in Seoul.” Johnny swirled in his chair, his lustrous hair moving in waves.

“I can not believe what you are asking me to do.” Mark groaned, a moue settling on his lips.

“I'm certain Sherlock Holmes used attractive baits to catch culprits. Good luck Markie! You got that ass.” Johnny gave a butterfly kiss and a wink.

“Ambition has changed you, Johnny.”

꒰⑅ᵕ༚ᵕ꒱˖♡♡˖꒰ᵕ༚ᵕ⑅꒱

Mark refused to admit he was dramatic —he was a literature major and it was to be expected of him.

Johnny asked Mark to coerce the target to model for the mass media club. The theme of the month was love and campus life. _What is better than the most gorgeous man of the campus posing at the beautiful places available in the campus?_ Johnny’s words echoed in his head.

 _The most gorgeous man_. These words had haunted Mark. How could he, Mark Lee, a very ordinary bespectacled literature nerd, would be the one to capture _the most gorgeous man_? Though he believed Johnny would be wrong.

So, Mark put effort in being _hot boy shit_. Mark had contacted his high school choir teacher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was the only one Mark trusted with make up and his secrets. They befriended because Mark was one of the few in his high school who knew Mr. Byun Baekhyun was gay —a ridiculous mistake on Baekhyun’s part for venturing gay bars during weekend.

So, there was Mark dressed in his comfiest hoodie, unzipped, and underneath it was a low cut v-neck tank top which gave away the prominent clavicles with a little bend or plopping hands on the table and lean in. He had a little of eye liner, nude blush on his cheeks, and glossy balm on his lips. And his trusted thick black rimmed cat framed glasses on.

_“You are killing it.” Baekhyun had commented as he finished applying last bit of gloss on him. “Actually, let me be honest, your ass in that skinny jeans is killing it.”_

Mark wasn’t sure but he trusted Baekhyun.

꒰⑅ᵕ༚ᵕ꒱˖♡♡˖꒰ᵕ༚ᵕ⑅꒱

Mark found Lucas by the basketball court in the early morning doing some daily exercise. The moment Mark entered, everyone in the gymnasium turned to look at Mark and it was kind of nice but uncomfortable as well. He wasn’t used to receiving so much attention.

“Can I speak to Lucas?” Mark enquired in his tiny voice, pulling at the hem of his tank top unconsciously.

“Yes.” The voice boomed through the large hall, made Mark almost jump out of his skin.

_The heck was that deep voice for?_

Mark turned to the direction of the voice. _Fuck. Truly the most gorgeous man. Fuck you Johnny. I’m dying from embarrassment_. _Never trust Johnny._

“He-Hello! I’m lee Mark and I need you.” Mark went off and the silence followed was first hand embarrassment. “Wait. Not that kind of need. Like, confession or some sort. Can I borrow you for a minute.”

The guttural laughter escaped from _the most gorgeous man_ was a life saviour. Suddenly, all his nerves soothed.

“Okay.” _The most gorgeous_ — Lucas chuckled, throwing the ball he was holding to his teammate. “Gotta tend to this cutie. Be back soon.”

꒰⑅ᵕ༚ᵕ꒱˖♡♡˖꒰ᵕ༚ᵕ⑅꒱

“Told you he will agree.” Johnny was smug. He had that stupid condescending grin on his face stapled, twirling the expensive pen he got as a gift from Haechan expertly.

“But how?” Mark pressed in, still cradled in _his hot boy shit get_ up and inadvertently flashing his man cleavage to Johnny.

“That’s out of my rights to share information.” Johnny chuckled, scrolling through on his laptop. He was making templates for their monthly magazine —it was more of a gossip outlet though they never outed anyone or spread harmful information.

“I’m gonna ask Haechan to date someone else. Not you.” Mark huffed, his cheeks felt uncomfortably warm. It was impudent of him to assume there was something. But he couldn’t help it.

_Lord, have mercy!_

꒰⑅ᵕ༚ᵕ꒱˖♡♡˖꒰ᵕ༚ᵕ⑅꒱

Lucas Wong was a first year like Mark. It was difficult to digest because Lucas appeared older — _What’s up with that nineteen year old boy and his alarmingly gorgeous muscles. Ah! Fuck_.

Lucas hailed from HongKong and his major was Physical Education. Not surprising. The only thing Lucas needed to work on was his lack of fat in the butt. It was baffling how he did hundred squats a day and still owned a flat ass. But again, Lucas should not be perfect in ever aspect.

Lucas dreamed of owning a gym of his own someday in future. He also happened to own black belt in Judo.

_Fucking hot._

“So what brought you here, Lucas?” Mark asked as he looked at Lucas through the camera lenses.

It was a Autumn morning. The sun shone brightly, clear sky, and colourful leaves everywhere. Lucas was draped in a pastel peach trench coat —courtesy of Johnny— and a white cashmere turtle-neck.

They were shooting for the y/n skit. Lucas was holding a cup of coffee in each hand. He was drinking from the right while extended the left hand to someone. _Pretended_. And he pretended so well toward the camera that Mark felt his heart fluttering and doing all nonsensical things.

 _You are his type_. Johnny’s word echoed in Mark’s head. Honestly, it had been bothering him. There was no way —the most gorgeous man— Lucas would be into someone like Mark Lee.

“Snow. It snows here and it is the closest foreign country. And I love Dean’s music.” Lucas stated with a triumphant smile, his brows raised, and his mouth stretched wide. _Too fucking wide_.

“That...is interesting.” Mark whispered, snapping beautiful shots of _most gorgeous boy of the campus_ looking like the most boyfriend material in high definition. “I like Dean too.”

“Really? You are great, Mark.” Lucas hummed, nodding along. “I look forward to spend time with you.”

Lucas had the audacity to make kissy faces. Mark did not see any objection on why not offer a full hands-on dating experience with Lucas so he captured all the cringe frames rotten with sweetness of love.

If Mark felt all hot in the autumn morning, no one needed to know.

꒰⑅ᵕ༚ᵕ꒱˖♡♡˖꒰ᵕ༚ᵕ⑅꒱

The deal between Mark and Lucas was that, Mark would show Lucas around the Seoul. At first it seemed a minor thing but as Mark got to know Lucas better, he found the task quite tiring.

Lucas was always full of energy, bouncing his way around from one shop to other and a humongous appetite. Mark never thought he would get a first hand Seoul tour experience too. They would go out during the weekends, find new places to eat, desserts, snacks, and everything. Currently, Lucas was obsessed with the strawberry desserts.

_The most gorgeous masculine man in love with sweet strawberry. Impossible!_

They have been friends. Or so Mark would tell himself each time he caught Lucas staring at him across the dinner table with an inexplicable softness in his eyes, a knowing smile, and gentle fingertips urging Mark to eat more. _It was wrong of him to assume._

“So are you staying here for Christmas, xuxi?” Mark was having dinner with Lucas as discussed in their deal on a Saturday night at a Thai restaurant.

Lucas was sitting across Mark and he looked up from the drumstick he was nibbling on. He sucked on his fingertips —quite salacious motherfucker— nodding along. He flashed a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes not the front of his teeth became visible.

“Yeah,” He sighed, reaching for the glass of coke sitting on the right. “I’m saving up for summer vacation. Beside It’s going to be my first snow here. Are you going away?”

Lucas voice faltered subtly, the corner of his mouth upturned.

“You want to visit my home? It’s not much.” Mark acted nonchalant, catching a glance at Lucas through his lashes as he ate his pad Thai with his head lowered.

Mark was uncertain what were the boundaries between Ney formed friendship. Lucas, in a sense, was Mark’s first friend he made after so many years. Was it okay? Too forward? Over eager? He hoped he didn’t creep Lucas out.

“Will that be okay?” Lucas lit up. “Can I?”

“Of course, dude. You are my best friend.” Mark cheered, ignoring the tinge of disappointment hammering at his chest. _Nothing. Nothing at all._

“Yeah. Thanks!” Lucas sounded a bit underwhelmed or was it Mark’s imagination.

꒰⑅ᵕ༚ᵕ꒱˖♡♡˖꒰ᵕ༚ᵕ⑅꒱

Inviting your newest friend over to your home is considered normal, right? Friends thing? Mark wasn’t sure because Mark’s feelings were not quite friendly.

The very first snowfall Mark shared with Lucas on the first week of January.

Lucas had interrupted their movie session that night and eagerly dressed Mark up warmly from head to toe. He dragged Mark to the park at one in the morning, “Mark, it’s snowing. My first snow. I’m so exited.”

Mark simply followed a buoyant man child. He watched Lucas jump atop the pile of snow, kicked, and shook snow covered boughs. Lucas was laughing all the time, blowing a bit of snow at Mark’s rosy face once in a while. They built a snowman —not the best craftsmanship of Lucas but it was cute.

“Want some of my hot chocolate?” Mark offered. _It wasn’t a date. Not even a play date. God, no!_

Lucas took Mark to a small cafe to treat on their way back.

“You sure?” Lucas had already reached for Mark’s cup while holding out his own for Mark.

Each time they shared something, Mark couldn’t help but think about the concept of indirect kiss which was ridiculous to begin with. Yet, each time it happened his heart would beat faster than previous time.

“You are already drinking, you idiot.” Mark tittered and took a sip of Lucas’ bitter coffee. It was a pleasant taste after the mildly sweet hot chocolate.

“This is sweet. Like you.” Lucas hummed, grinning. 

_Shyly. Bashfully. Embarrassingly_.

Mark didn’t know how to perceive. _He will agree_. Johnny’s words echoed in his head.

“Shut!” Mark grumbled, bumping playfully into Lucas’ side.

“Hey, I’m being honest here.” Lucas whinnied, snorted. “You are cute too.”

“You called me cutie on our first meeting. Yet there is no date proposal.” Mark commented half heartedly, laughter falling of his lips, nose scrunched.

Lucas stopped. Mark was two steps ahead.

“Well if I ask, will you?” Lucas was barely audible.

It was a first for Mark to see Lucas like that. Lucas was suddenly the sad excuse of accidental tiny dot of red paint on the white canvas.

“Will I what?” Mark trembled, squeezing the thing plastic cup in his hand.

“Date?”

“Are you asking kind of asking?”

“What will you do if I say no. It’s cold snow out here and you’re staying with me.”

“I....I...”

“You are silly.”

꒰⑅ᵕ༚ᵕ꒱˖♡♡˖꒰ᵕ༚ᵕ⑅꒱

Mark had an impromptu date with Lucas at two in the morning at a 24/7 open convinent store. Lucas bought them two cups of instant ramen and the two of them huddled together at one side, watched the snow fall. They watched the snow fall, shared commentaries on snow, bought popsicles —Mark was the one who suggested it, leaving Lucas astonished by the counter— and then they set off back to Mark's home.

"I will take you on a better date next time." Mark giggled, wrapping his hands around Lucas' arm and snuggled in further as if that was even possible than he already had burrowed so much into Lucas' frame.

"Are you gonna woo me?"

"gonna sweep you off your feet."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lumintine)   
>  [tumblr ask](https://lumintine.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
